Big Monsters
by criminally charmed
Summary: From Little Miss Bumps sweet family fluff Monsters came this story where Jeff has gone from comforting to needing comfort. Who chases away monsters from the mind of Jeff Tracy after the incident with the Hood? The answer is enlightening.


**Big Monsters**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - Thunderbirds are not mine. Little Miss Bump's adorable story "Monsters" is her story and this is a story inspired by her story which was inspired from the Thunderbirds. How inspirational is that?_**

* * *

_It raced through his mind and made him sick to his stomach, the thought that this couldn't be real; "Please, please, let this be a nightmare," he thought over and over. Jeff Tracy had faced danger many times in his life. He had been an astronaut, and now he was the leader of International Rescue, better known as the Thunderbirds, a top-secret rescue organization. What made it more frightening was that the other members of his rescue team were his own sons, well, his four oldest sons. His baby, the youngest son, Alan, was only fourteen and still in school._

_It was Alan who had delayed and distracted the Hood today. The madman had been bent on a misguided mission of revenge and had tried to kill Jeff and his older sons up on Thunderbird Five. Now facing the monster in the vault of the Bank of London, Jeff had been distracted at the sight of his friend, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, tied up in an open cage. Then that cold voice had come across the room, asking if he had left anyone else behind._

"_I didn't make you what you are," Jeff had growled back at the man who had tried to destroy the legacy he had created in tribute to his beloved Lucy._

"_It's not me you have to convince," he had smirked, as the Hood motioned to the side of the room._

_Jeff had followed the motion. He was horrified to see Alan staring at them, the blue eyes the teen had inherited from Lucy wide with confusion and fear. A normally mild-tempered man, Jeff had lost it at this latest threat to his sons. "Leave him out of this." Jeff had snarled as he moved towards the villain. With a gesture of his hand, the Hood had telekinetically flung Jeff into the cage with Penny, locking the cage behind him._

_For the next few minutes Alan was flung, choked and tossed about as he fought their nemesis, every bruise yet another punishment for being the son of Jeff Tracy. The frightened father pulled at the locked gate, his heart in his throat at the last gift Lucy had given him, their little "surprise", was desperately trying to stop the man who had tried to murder his family. _

_Alan was hanging from the walkway, above the rotating drill of the Mole, trying desperately to not fall. Jeff felt as if his heart was frozen. The Hood looked down, not at Alan, but at his father. "So glad you could be here, Jeff." Then he began to grind down on Alan's hand. As his baby cried out in pain and fear, Jeff's eyes were glued, praying for a miracle. Wait…where was Tin-Tin? Wasn't she supposed to be here? _

_Before he could think of anything else, Alan cried out, "Dad!" And then his baby, his Alan, fell, glancing off the Mole before falling to the ground below. Then Alan lay so still…Parker and Fermat ran in…they unlocked the door and Jeff stumbled to his son's side. Falling to his knees, Jeff ran his hand over Alan's hair. The blue eyes looked up at him and his son whispered, "Why didn't you save me, Dad?" Jeff tried to repeat his words that you can't save everyone, no matter how brave you are or how hard you try, not even if it is someone you love, someone you would give your life to save, you can't save everyone. They were hollow words now. The eyes slid shut and his son was dead…And Jeff's very soul died with him. _

"NO!" Jeff gasped, waking from the nightmare with a violent jolt, his heart pounding ferociously within his chest. Pushing himself upright, he glanced around the semi-darkness of the bedroom, breathing heavily. He raised a trembling hand to wipe away the droplets of sweat that had gathered along his brow, inhaling deeply as he tried to control his emotions. The heart-breaking images of his youngest son lying so very still continued to flash before his mind's eye, making his stomach churn and the room spin mightily. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he reached over to his bedside table and switched on the lamp. That nightmare. That darn nightmare that had been haunting him for weeks had once again returned to plague his dreams. Jeff couldn't bear much more of this; seeing his baby boy being murdered right before his eyes**. **_But t__hat wasn't what happened, _he reminded himself. Alan had lived. His son was fine. He was back at school, he was safe.

Sighing, Jeff rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. He might as well get up; there would be no more sleep tonight.

* * *

Alan sat back, leaning against an ancient oak tree on the grounds of Wharton Academy in Massachusetts. The sprawling property was the school-year home to the sons of some of the wealthiest and most news-worthy families in the world. Pulling out his Algebra text book, Alan had just begun comparing his notes when the sun dimmed for a moment as a figure loomed over him…

* * *

John Tracy watched his father in concern. It wasn't the first time since the Hood's attack during Spring Break that Jeff had awakened in terror. As bad as it had been for all of them, as many nightmare as they had all had, it had been worse for the Tracy Father. On top of the guilt the man felt over exposing his family to that monster, Jeff had been forced to witness something the four older Tracy sons had been spared. Oh, they had all seen Alan being endangered in Thunderbird One's hanger on the security tape. But by the time they had arrived at the Bank of London, Alan was fine and the Hood and his minions were being led away. Their father, however, had seen it all and had been helpless to do anything about it.

"Dad?" Jeff looked up as his second son entered his study. Putting aside the schematics that they had been working on for the improved model of Thunderbird Five, Jeff forced a smile onto his face, one that became genuine when he saw the coffee cup in his son's hand.

"Ah, John. You are my favorite son, you know."

John chuckled. "Yeah, right, Dad. You don't have favorites, and you know it. I don't care what Gordon says. And I am only getting that moniker at the moment because Onaha insisted you were to have no coffee before breakfast." Watching his parent take a huge gulp of coffee, he sighed. "Dad, I'm worried about you. That nightmare is back, isn't it?"

Jeff sighed as he set the mug down. "Yes. It seems foolish in the light of day. I know Alan is fine, that all of you are fine." He looked at John – the one who had been hurt the worst in the attacks – and quickly asked, "You are fine, right?"

Smiling, John sat on the edge of the big desk. "Yes, Dad, I am fine. Brains, Virgil and two other docs have all cleared me. I would be back on Five now if it could support life well enough. But I agreed with you, we need additional safety measures and there are improvements we have been meaning to make on Five that we may as well do now. And, to be honest, I am kinda glad that I won't be heading back up until the end of summer except for repair and instillation jobs. It's been a while since I have had any real time with Alan and from what I saw during Spring Break, he is turning into one hell of a kid. He's gonna do us proud, Dad."

Jeff smiled back. "He already is, Johnny. And he already does."

* * *

Alan looked up at as the shadow fell across his text book and grinned. "Hey, Tom, Manny. What's up?"

Manuel Sanchez and Tomo Wantanabe plopped down next to Alan and shook their head in disbelief. "OK," Tomo asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Alan Tracy."

"What?"

Nodding, Manuel agreed. "What happened to the guy who barely coasted through classes, gave the teachers nothing but grief and put the bad in bad attitude?"

Sighing, Alan set aside his book. "I gave the classes a shot and discovered I am actually pretty good at academia when I try, the teachers appreciate the effort and lay off of you, and I…I realized that being here is not such a bad thing. That maybe a few years in a place where I am Alan Tracy first and not someone's brother or son can be good for me." Smiling, he leaned back. "I miss my family, a lot. I mean, you guys were used to this. You told me how you had always been in boarding schools because of your parents' work. But this wasn't the norm for me. And at one point, my dad did pull me out and had me home schooled."

"That was after your one brother was hurt in that accident, right?" Tomo – Alan being the only person who called him Tom – asked.

Remembered sadness and fear clouded Alan's face for a moment. "Yeah. Gordon. The next one up the food chain. He almost died. And then they said he would never walk again."

"Huh," Manny grinned. "Doctors. Un qué manojo de idiotas locos." He looked sheepish and was about to translate when Alan spoke absently, "Yeah, they can be a bunch of crazy idiots." He looked up when his friends' jaws dropped in surprise. "My Spanish is OK, but I can also speak Malaysian. A, um, friend of mine…well, her parents work for my dad on the Island. She has been teaching me for years. I learned it pretty fast. And well, I have learned enough of some other languages to get by. Not like my brother John, but…Well enough to beat my other brothers."

Both only children, Tomo and Manny laughed at the combination of competition and unconditional love Alan showed for his brothers. Just then, Alan's phone rang.

Picking it up, Alan smiled as the image of his father filled the screen. "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Nothing much, Alan. Just calling to see how your day went."

Alan looked suspiciously at his dad. His suspicion morphed into concern when he saw John behind their father. At John's slight nod, Alan buried his concern and put on his brightest smile. "It was fine, Dad. We're getting ready for finals. I passed in those papers for history and English. Between those and the extra credit work I have been doing I think your gonna be pretty pleased with my grades this time around."

"All I ever ask is that you do your best, Alan," Jeff smiled. "That is all I ask of any of you boys."

Alan returned the smile but let his glance stray to John before refocusing on their father. "I know, Dad. Hey, tell the others they owe me a call. I have a study group in ten minutes and try-outs for the fall track team after classes tomorrow but I'll be in my room after the dinner hour both nights."

"Any messages for Tin-Tin?" John asked with a grin.

"I will relay any and all messages to Tin-Tin myself," Alan said with a huff, pretending to be offended. But Jeff and John saw the twinkle in his eyes. "Tell Brains that Fermat had to switch the night he tutors…oh, I forget who, but he won't be available until late. In fact, just tell him I'll tell Fermat to call home. It'll be easier."

"Sounds good, Alan." Jeff smiled at his youngest. "Call when you find out how you did for the track team."

"Sure, Dad." Alan paused, then quickly said, "Love ya, Dad."

Jeff's smile grew wider. "Love you too, Alan."

"Be good, Sprout," John tossed in, pulling his ear.

Matching his motion, Alan responded, "Stay out of Gordon's path and don't call me Sprout."

As the screen went dark, Alan tossed the phone back into his school satchel. Looking up at his friends, he raised his brows when they just stared at him. "What?"

Manny shook his head. "_**That**_ was the legendary Jeff Tracy?"

"Nope," Alan responded, pulling an apple out of his bag and taking a bite. Swallowing, he smiled before returning to his book. "That was my dad."

* * *

Alan grabbed a sandwich and two cartons of milk from the dining hall and made his way back to his room. Sitting in front of the vid phone, he dialed out even as he took a bite. When John answered, he swallowed quickly and greeted his brother. "Hiya, John. So…whatcha doing?" he asked in the same sing-song voice he used to use when he was little. Alan had found using it when John was recovering from his injuries after the Hood's attack had made him laugh, so it had become a running joke between the two.

"Sorry to make you miss dinner. I mean the sit down one, not the sandwich."

"Please! It was shoe leather passing as Salisbury steaks. If Dad's money is supposed to be buying decent food, he's getting ripped off."

John leaned back in his chair, smiling as Alan took another bite of his sandwich and a gulp of milk. "Nah. You're just spoiled by Onaha's cooking."

"Johnny, they took cooking lessons from Scott."

"Yikes. Huh. Maybe we should park the Firefly there as well," John's grin matched Alan's when they recalled how several culinary attempts of Scott's had resulted in the Tracy boys knowing where all fire extinguishers were located.

Alan finished the sandwich and one of the milks. Pulling out another apple, he took a bite and swallowed before asking, "So…why the conference, Johnny-boy?"

"Dad's still having the nightmares. They didn't start until you went back to school, faded after he visited you while in the States for business, but now they are back again."

Putting down the apple, Alan leaned over, resting his chin on his folded hands. "Which would explain the almost daily calls," he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Opening them again, he smiled. "OK. I got an awesome, almost Gordy-worthy in its cleverness idea. Go into my room and get a small white box out of the second drawer on the left."

"Isn't that the one you have the fingerprint lock on?" John asked.

"Yeah, well with Gordon around, are you gonna tell me you don't have anything locked up?" John smiled, nodding before Alan continued. "But your prints will open it as well." At his brother's surprised look, Alan smiled back. "Johnny, you are the only brother who doesn't believe snooping is an older brother's privilege. Anyhow, take the box and leave it on Dad's bed with the following message…"

* * *

The rescue came just as the Tracys were finishing up dinner. So by the time they were done, complete with the clean-up and debriefing, it was nearly two in the morning. After making sure all of his sons were resting, Jeff finally went to his own room. Resting his hand on the vid-phone, Jeff thought about giving Alan a call. He changed his mind when he realized that with the time differences, it would be a bad time. Picking up a picture he had taken at Spring Break, Jeff smiled at the faces of his sons. Tracing the face of his youngest, Jeff felt his heart tug at the resemblance Alan bore to Lucy. If Alan had ever known how hard it was for him to let his baby out of his sight for even a moment, the teenager would have long ago taken advantage of it and pressed to be home-schooled. Jeff knew it was for the best that Alan had the opportunity to live beyond Tracy Island, seeing more of life. It seemed as if Alan was finally embracing life at Wharton's but…Summer break would be coming up soon. Ten weeks of his son at home. Maybe they could actually do some things together, this vacation. Jeff smiled as he set the picture down and began to change for bed. It had definitely been fun when he had picked up Alan after the board meeting earlier in the month. The two had spent the weekend together in New York City and it had been wonderful to have some alone time with Alan. Jeff sighed as he recalled a conversation with one of Alan's teachers when he had dropped him back at Wharton's.

"_Mr. Tracy…I have to say, I am very pleased with the incredible improvement Alan has shown since he returned to school after Spring Break. All of his teachers have remarked on it. He is showing incredible focus and drive. I think you will be rather pleased," Mr. Zhu had gushed. _

_Alan had looked embarrassed, but Jeff could tell his son was pleased…and hopeful that his father would be. Feeling Jeff's hand on his shoulder, Alan had looked up and smiled at the proud look on his father's face. Both thought they would love to always see that look on the other's face…_

Jeff sat down heavily on the bed. Physically exhausted, he could only hope he was tired enough for the nightmares to pass him by. He began to lie back on the bed when his hand touched something…Picking up the small white box and the note; Jeff leaned back against his pillows and turned on the small bedside lamp. He smiled at the neatly typed message:

**CONTENTS: ONE OFFICIAL ANTI-MONSTER DEVICE. Satisfaction Guaranteed by Previous Owners.**

Opening the small box, Jeff's smile became an all-out grin at the sight of the red-rocket nightlight once used by Scott and then John. While they had never really needed the item, it had been put away and virtually forgotten until Alan. The youngest son had been afraid of the dark and one time that the bulb had burned out, Jeff and Lucy had let the toddler sleep in their bed. Otherwise, sleep would have been impossible for the entire household. Bending down, Jeff plugged the nightlight in and smiled, drifting off to sleep with the image of the red rocket firmly in his mind.

Apparently, it still worked well at keeping even the worst of the monsters away as he slept through the night.

**_A/N - There. I couldn't resist doing this. I promise I will get back to "Calling in a Marker" and will post again soon. Thanks so much to Little Miss Bump for not only letting me take a winger from her cute story, but for also being my beta this time. Be honest, LMB, you loved the chance to find picky-oons, didn't you? Smile! - CC_**


End file.
